


Reunion

by Vinnamon_Spice



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I'm sorry it didn't turn out really shippy but I'm really happy with how it turned out!, M/M, This is for the DEH secret santa!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnamon_Spice/pseuds/Vinnamon_Spice
Summary: My secret santa gift for EstaJay!!Jared comes home for the holidays, and Heidi invites the Kleinmans over for dinner. What could go wrong?





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EstaJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/gifts).



It was the first December since Evan had graduated. He had taken a year off after graduation to help his mother raise money for college. Jared had left for university in September, going into computer programming. Evan thought that fit him quite well, as Jared had always been good with computers. Jared didn’t say anything to him after their fight, and they still haven’t spoken. It had been months and Evan still felt terrible. But, now it was the holiday season. Jared was coming home for Christmas (and, of course Hanukkah), and Evan could apologize, maybe try to make things right. Evan sighed as he closed the Pottery Barn for the holidays. How would he even start? 

Evan began the walk home, the snow crunching under his boots. His breaths coming out in small puffs in the cold air as he crossed the street. After a short while, he was back at home. He unlocked the front door and walked in, stomping his feet a little so the snow would fall off. He took off his winter wear and hung it by the door before taking his boots off and placing them neatly beside his mother’s. He walked into the kitchen, where Heidi was busy cooking. 

“Hey, mom,” Evan greeted, leaning against the counter. 

“Oh, hello, Ev. How was work?” Heidi chirped. She had taken off the next few days for the holidays, and she was cooking quite a bit of food. 

“It was fine. Busy. Lots of families. Why are you cooking so much food?” Evan asked, eyeing the pot of potatoes that was bubbling on the stove. 

“Well, I figured since it’s the holidays, it’d be nice to have the Kleinmans over for dinner. Jared’s home for the next few days.” Evan felt like someone had just poured ice water over him. He wanted to make amends, but this was too soon! What was he even going to say?

“O-oh, okay.” Evan stuttered out. “W-what time are they coming?”

Heidi hummed and looked at the clock. It was 6. “They’re coming in about forty-five minutes. Go get cleaned up. You have clay on your shirt.” Evan nodded and left, thinking about how he was going to face Jared. 

~

Twenty minutes later, Evan was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black button up, helping his mother clean the house. They had various Hanukah decorations around the house, including the menorah and a blue and white wreath on the door. Evan swept, washed dishes, and cleaned the dining table. He was still unsure of what he was going to say to Jared. 

Soon the Kleinmans arrived, with Mrs. Kleinman holding a pie and the two men looking tired and uncomfortable. Heidi greeted them and ushered them inside while Evan set the table. 

“Oh, Evan! Look at you. I never get to see you anymore!” Mrs. Kleinman exclaimed. 

“Hello, Mrs. Kleinman,” Evan greeted. “Nice to see you.”

Mr. Kleinman clapped Evan’s shoulder as he passed. “Hello, son,”

“H-hello, Mr. Kleinman. Good to see y-you too.” Evan stuttered out. 

The two families made their way to the dinner table, Jared pointedly ignoring Evan. Heidi, Mr. and Mrs. Kleinman sat together on one side of the table, leaving Jared and Evan to sit on the other. Evan deflated. This is was going to be terrible. 

Everyone began eating, with Mrs. Kleinman and Heidi making small talk, and the boys staying silent. It was probably the longest twenty minutes of Evan’s life, but eventually it was over, and Heidi was shooing the Evan and Jared out of the kitchen and living room so the adults could talk. Evan and Jared silently made their way to Evan’s room, where Evan sat on the bed and Jared stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Jared, I-I need to apologize. I’m so sorry. I-I don’t think I could e-ever apologize enough, or s-say something that w-would ever make us f-friends again, but I’m sorry. I t-treated you horribly. I’m sorry.” Evan finally said. Jared was still standing, however he looked slightly more relaxed.

“You did treat me like shit. But I treated you like shit for years.”

“Jared, you don’t have to-”

“Yes, I do. I called you my family friend, made you feel terrible, made fun of you, and all kinds of other shit for so long. I’m sorry, too.” 

“Jared, it’s okay. Really. But what I did t-to you was worse. I u-used you!” Evan exclaimed, trying not to raise his voice in fear of the adults hearing them. 

“I know, Evan. It’s okay.”

“It’s not!” 

“Can we…Can we just put last year behind us? Last year was bad. Everything was bad. I was really angry at you, for a long time, Evan. But eventually I got over it, and then I just missed you.”

“I m-missed you too, Jared.” Jared smiled, and Evan smiled back.

“So, how’s Zoe?” Jared waggled his eyebrows a little. 

“Zoe and I…We broke up after I told them. I told them everything.” 

“You did? Holy shit, dude. How’d they take it?” 

“They were angry. Zoe stopped t-talking to me for a while, but a while ago I asked her to meet me so I could apologize. S-she and her family kept the s-secret that I was never Connor’s friend. She actually forgave me. It ended up h-helping her family grow closer. Then we l-left and haven’t t-talked since.” Evan finished, smiling a little at the memory. 

“Damn,” Jared sighed. “It’s good that you told them, though. It eventually needed to happen.” Evan nodded, agreeing. 

There was a moment of silence before Evan spoke up again. “How’s university?” 

“It’s great. I’m really enjoying my program. You’re applying this year, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.” 

“Going into something that has to do with trees, I’d guess?” Jared laughed while Evan huffed.

“Y-yeah. Enviromental science, I think. ”

“You should look into my school, one of the guys in my dorm is in that program, he says it’s great. Then we could, maybe, hang out again?” Jared asked, sheepishly. 

“I’d like t-that a lot, Jared.” 

They smiled at each other.

~

They talked until it was time for the Kleinmans to go. Evan was happy that he had Jared back. He and Jared had already made plans to hang out for a few days before Jared had to go back to university. Evan also promised to look into said university, and was rather excited about it. Evan waved to the Kleinmans as they drove away, his mother standing beside him.

“Did you have a nice time, honey?” Heidi asked.

“I did, mom. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my secret santa gift for EstaJay! Your prompts were all so descriptive that I had a little trouble choosing one and fleshing it out, but I ended up choosing to write Evan and Jared's relationship after the Connor Project. Sorry it didn't turn out to be very shippy, but I am happy with how it came out and felt if I had done anything more, it would've ruined it. So friendship it is!! I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
